A World Without Blastia
by strouplionheart
Summary: We chose to live in this world. We didn't have a choice. But that doesn't mean we can't make due.
1. The Lion Princess

Tales of Vesperia

Chapter 1

The Princess and the Lion

Our world...our Terca Lumireis.

Hard to believe it's been so long since we killed the Adephagos at Tarqaron. Almost a whole year, to be exact. Who would've thought that, after saving the world, everything would go back to the way it was? I mean, sure, we still don't have blastia, and because of what we did, we never will again. Saving the world from the Adephagos required the use of every single blastia in the world-and that's a LOT of power.

"Yuri Lowell! Yuri Lowell!"

Ahh, wonderful. Just the sound of that voice calling my name was a sign that something was amiss. I could only imagine what I had done wrong this time.

"I say, where are you hiding?"

Greeeat. Tweedle A and Tweedle B, too. Well, might as well indulge them. No use running away anymore. I leapt down to the ground from my window to meet the knights, walking up the small slope and over to the lower quarter's fountain. Sure enough, it was Leblanc and his goons ready to scold me or try to arrest me...again.

"Yo! Leblanc! And you even brought the Tweedles with you this time, too."

"B-But of course!" retaliated the knight. "We are the Schwaan Brigade! Loyal to our captain 'til the very end!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. So, hey, what's up? Did you need me or something?"

"Her Highness, Princess Estellise, requests your presence at the castle immediately."

Huh? Estelle?

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It doesn't matter WHY she wants you there! You are coming with us, right now."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. No need to be so pushy."

Estelle...Ever since the day we saved the world, she returned to the castle and started ruling Zaphias as the princess. And yet, we still don't have an emperor. Huh...I guess Ioder still hasn't found Dein Nomos yet. But then again, the last time I saw that was when we fought Duke.

We traversed the slope and made our way to the royal quarter, where the cream of the crop of hopeless snobs reside. Every time I look at the castle, for some reason, it just seems to get bigger. And more ominous. I took the lead and hurried up the stairs to the castle, pushing one of the massive doors open to get inside. Sure enough, the halls were just as hollow as they were before. Marble floors touched the surface of my boots, and my eyes gazed upon the majesty of the stained-glass paintings littering the walls.

We started on our way to the throne room, walking past who knows how many other knights. As we did, they would stand before us gracefully and solute us, just as they would if they were welcoming a hero. Heh. If only they were.

"Your Highness, we have brought Yuri Lowell, just as you requested."

I stumbled into the throne room, staring blankly at its majesty. The red carpet, the crystal blade behind the chair, the entrance to the Sword Stair placed ever so ingeniously behind the throne and up a set of stairs...it was beautiful, to be blunt.

"Yuri! That will be all, Leblanc. Thank you very much!"

Leblanc's face lit with a smile, and after a hearty solute, he and the Tweedles paced out of the room, leaving Estelle and I alone in a massive throne room.

"It's good to see you again, Yuri!" she immediately jumped.

"Uhh...yeah, always a pleasure," I replied.

"I hope I didn't startle you, what with my bad timing."

"Bad timing? Oh, you mean bringing me here at such short notice?"

"Yes..." Her cheeks turned a slight crimson.

I motioned my hand as I always do. "Forget it." Feeling like a smartass, I kneeled down on one knee and bowed my head down, crossing my right arm over my chest. A playful giggle echoed from the princess. Guess she wasn't used to me being so courteous. Can't say I really blame her, though.

"Oh, Yuri, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." I returned to a standing position, dusting off my shoulder and shooting a smile at the pink-haired beauty.

"Actually, I..."

"Hmm?" I blinked. "Something the matter?"

"I...I..."

"You...?" I was trying to help her finish her sentence.

"I wanted to see you...because...I wanted to speak with you."

I smirked at her, feeling rebellious. "That right?" I played, starting for the door to leave the throne room. "Well, why don't we just hold an official meeting in the-"

The moment I started to open the door, I felt her run towards me, her hands practically slamming the door in front of me. Whatever the case, she didn't want me to leave. She turned back around to face me, a smile lit across her face.

"Alone."

Oh, that's what she meant.

_**"And I'll be able to continue this journey with everyone...With you."**_

That night in Aurnion...

_**"Thanks. I feel the same way."**_

That was when we officially pronounced ourselves as a couple. But not in front of everyone. If we did, Rita, Flynn, and the Knights altogether would be on my ass in the span of a mouse's heartbeat. So, we would often find times to speak together alone, if we needed to talk about something that pertained to our relationship. That's what she means when she says, "Alone."

I smiled at her. "All right. So, what's up?"

She blinked a few times, her smile shortening a little with every blink. I caught her beautiful emerald orbs of innocence glancing downwards, and they refused to break their gaze with the ground. I snapped my fingers before her face, snapping her back into reality.

"Are you all right, Estelle?"

"Yuri...Umm..."

Before she could process anymore words, she took my right hand and dashed me over behind the throne, where the crystal statue stood ever so gracefully.

"Estelle, what is it?" I worried. "If it's something we need to discuss somewhere else, let's go to my place in the lower quarter.

She hastily and rapidy nodded. "Okay." She took my hand once again and dashed out of the castle, practically leading me to my house in the lower quarter. Actually, it wasn't exactly a house; it was the inn. I just happened to be lucky, and the owners of the inn took me in, giving me a guest room on the second floor. She ran me up the stairs, opening the door swiftly, pushing me inside the room and hastily shutting the door. Whatever she wanted to say must have been serious.

"Estelle, what is it? We're here now, so tell me what's up."

She inhaled a large breath, exhaling after roughly five seconds of holding it in. She attempted to steady her breath, since she was running so quickly all the way here. She dusted off her shoulders and her royal attire, brushing back short bangs in her hair away from her eyes. She smiled warmly at me, her cheeks turning a bright crimson.

"Yuri...do you think I'm...sexy?"

I blinked, a little dumbfounded by her sudden outburst. "Do I think you're-Well, I mean...Yeah, I do."

She gasped a little, signaling that what I said made her happy. "Really?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...I think you're beautiful. Really beautiful. And you're the princess of Zaphias, so you're rich, too. And you're a great person to be around, since I traveled with you all of that time. You're smart, you're kind, and you-"

I felt her finger trace itself on top of my lips, preventing me from talking anymore. "Shh," she whispered. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Uhh...All right, then. Is that all you needed me for?"

"N...No."

"Oh. Well, what else?"

"Umm...Which one of us do you like more: me, or Judith?"

I blinked. "What makes you think I like Judith?"

"Because you and the other boys were always staring at her...well, lustfully. I couldn't help but be a little...jealous."

"Jealous?" I laughed. "Estelle, there's no need to be jealous. I mean, yeah, Judith's got a nice body and everything, but..."

"But?"

"I just don't like her that way. She's a good friend of ours. I think that's about as far as it'll go. All she's really got for her is the fact that she's eye-candy."

"But I thought all men are hopelessly attracted to eye-candy..."

I walked over to her with a smile, taking her hands in mine. "Well, I don't exactly care about stuff like that when it comes to love."

"L...Love?" Her stutter was adorable.

"Well, yeah. When you're in love with someone, stuff like that shouldn't matter, right?"

"Yuri...I..."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't know...you were in love with me."

"Well...I mean...That is..."

She giggled slightly, and I felt her breath get closer to my face. She was moving in for a kiss, and within a few seconds, our lips locked together. My eyes widened, and my mind went completely blank. I wasn't really expecting that. Of course, it felt great to be so close to her. But even so, the kiss she gave me wasn't exactly the greatest. I could tell she was inexperienced; she didn't even really pucker her lips. It was more like she was just pressing her mouth onto my skin. Her eyes were squinted, so I know she's never done that before with anyone. At least, not with a man. Slowly yet surely, she moved her head away from mine, breaking the kiss and staring blankly into my eyes.

"Yuri...I..."

I blinked back into the situation at hand. "Estelle?"

"Y...Yes?"

"What was that?" I questioned.

Her cheeks reddened even more, and she started to twiddle her thumbs. "W-Well, I...I just...I just kissed you. I think...That's what that was, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and scratched my head. "Well...yeah, it was supposed to be."

She blinked. "Supposed to be? What do you mean?"

"There wasn't really any meaning in it. I mean, it was really just you putting your mouth on me."

"But...that's what a kiss is, right?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Not really, no. Here." I gently pulled her forward to meet me, our bodies only an inch apart from another and our faces at a shorter distance than that. The last thing I saw before I planted a real kiss on her were her cheeks, which were flustered and red as a tomato. After about five seconds, I felt her hand place itself slowly and gently on my chest, touching my bare skin and sending a chill down my spine. God, her touch was so addicting. It wasn't all too flattering, but it was addicting. She broke away from me, seeming too afraid to make the next move. I grinned at her, and as I did, I felt her hand approach my cheek. It was warm, mainly because it was wet with sweat. She was so nervous, and I could only assume a little scared. I had to find a way to get her to relax.

"Here. Maybe this'll help."

With the span of a second, my left hand wrapped itself around her waist, and my right hand took her cheek. I stared into her eyes, our gaze filled with a secretive lust. She wanted to prove to me how much she cared about me; I could see it in her eyes. The only problem was that she didn't know how. Who could blame her? Being cooped up in the castle all their life would take a toll on anybody, for sure. Still, I was determined to get her to say what was on her mind. I felt her left hand place itself gently on mine, and she smiled warmly at me. I felt a finger on her right hand slide down my shirt, reaching for a strap or a lace-anything that held it on my body. I saw her tongue swerve ever so seductively around her lips. She was trying. That's for damn sure.

"Please...say it again."

"What?"

"Say those words to me again. They're music to my ears."

I smiled, slowly pulling her forward, placing my finger on her chin. She was taken aback by my sudden movements, and she gazed at me with those innocent eyes of hers. It was almost a shame that by the end of the day, she would lose that innocence.

"Estelle...I love you."

At first, she did nothing. Not a thing. She just stared at me, breathless. She even let go of the strap on my shirt. It was almost as if though she were some type of blastia that suddenly got deactivated. But then, after about fifteen seconds of utter silence, she suddenly lunged into my embrace, tossing us both down to the ground, my back landing rather painfully on the hardwood floor. Before I got the chance to even echo a sound of pain, her lips planted themselves on my own, and this time, I could feel it. I could feel the heat of passion circling through this kiss. It was only a matter of seconds before her tongue was demanding entrance into my mouth, and of course, I granted it access, my own tongue reaching for her teeth-filled cave. We engaged in a heated oral battle, seeing who would end the war victorious. It looked like I was winning, but for a while, it was hard to believe that this was really Estelle. I mean, the sudden sprint into my embrace, the heated tongue war...all of this was so unlike her. But then again, traveling the world with someone you love will change you. Usually for the better. And for what it's worth...I didn't mind the change. It was actually a huge turn-on for me.

It took about a minute for Estelle to finally give way so we could catch our breaths. She gazed at me, panting slightly. She had conveniently positioned herself on top of me, her legs stretched to the sides as if she were sitting. It was almost humiliating, because it was only a few seconds after I realized it that I had an enormous, throbbing erection. She felt it brush against her, and with a sudden yelp, she sprung backwards, holding onto my shoulders and glancing behind her. Witnessing how hard I was, she stared at it blankly, her eyes widened halfway across her face.

"Yuri...! This is..."

I could feel my cheeks turning red. Hell, I had a feeling she was going to see it sooner or later, but I didn't expect her to just blankly stare at it. It was kinda embarrassing, to say the least.

"Estelle..."

Out of instinct (I suppose), she wrapped her fingers around my erection, which was still inconveniently sealed within my pants. As she started to move her hand up and down, stroking it, I felt a sudden twitch of pain. I placed my hand on the hand she had placed around me, stopping her from going any further.

"Estelle, stop. That hurts."

She looked over at me. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to hurt!"

"I know, I know. But...you're supposed to get it out of my pants, first."

"O-Oh..." She glanced back down at it, and her entire face turned red. She took a deep breath, and before she had the chance to exhale, she instinctively started to unbuckle my pants. I couldn't believe it, at first; this was all really happening. Estelle, the princess of Zaphias, was about to engage me in a sexual encounter. As she finally managed to pull it out, she gasped at its grandeur. What can I say? Ladies dig the hot rod!

"This is...enormous!"

I grinned. "Nah, it's only eleven inches."

"Yuri, that's one inch less than a foot! I had no idea these things were supposed to be so...so...big!"

"Well, I aim to please."

She giggled at my comment. "Only for me, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Only for you."

She started to undress herself, removing her royal clothing from her body until all that was left were a pair of silky smooth white panties and a white bra with a light, flower-esque design. Even when she was more than half-naked, she was beautiful. She positioned herself onto me, removing part of her bottom clothing to reveal her entrance. But before she went any further than that, she looked back up at me.

"Yuri..."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"I love you, too."

"Oh...Y-Yeah."

"Promise me, before I do anything else...Promise me you'll be mine."

I smiled at her, placing my hands on her thighs. "Yes. You're mine. And I'm yours. Forever."

"Together forever..." she said, leaning down to give me another kiss. This one was much more passionate than the one before, and the best part was that I could tell. My hands slid down to her panties, slowly and seductively sliding them down her body to reveal herself completely. The next stop was the bra, and I released the straps behind her to reveal a pair of lovely breasts.

"Yuri! I..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I don't want...I don't want you to see me like this..."

"Like what?"

She covered her breasts with her hands. "Like...this."

"Oh?" I gently removed her hands, leaning up to kiss her breasts. This, in turn, caused a moan of pleasure to echo from my princess. "I think they're quite lovely, to be honest." I started to swerve my tongue around her rack, causing her to arch back in satisfaction. One of my hands started to rub her left breast, while I continued to lick and kiss the other one with my tongue. It was quite possibly the most amazing experience I've ever had in my life.

"Ahh...Yuri...Just..."

I stopped for a moment to listen to her. "Hmm?"

"Just...take me!" she blurted.

I blinked at her words, but found it all right to smile at her. "As you wish, my princess."

I positioned her so that she was right above me, and within a few seconds, she lowered herself onto me, taking me inside of her and breaking through her wall, causing her womanhood to spew a small trail of red liquid. It consumed the tip of my rod, leaving behind a slightly gleaming reflection in the blood.

"Shit!" she screamed.

"Shit?" Wow...After so long, after traveling with her for so long, and after learning who she really was and accepting her innocence, it was hard for me to process the fact that she just cursed. She placed her hands over her mouth, regretting what she just said. I wouldn't be having that. I took her hands and placed them on my chest, signaling that she could move at any time. "Relax, Estelle. It only hurts for a little while."

She nodded slowly. "I...I know. It's going away. I feel better, now."

"You ready to keep going?"

"Yeah."

She started to motion herself upwards and downwards on top of me, my rod rubbing against the inside of her entrance. I could feel myself hitting so pleasantly against her walls, sliding inwards and outwards repeatedly at a reasonable pace. She was just a beginner, of course, but the way she rode me made it a little hard to believe. Her hips moved with her to match the rhythm, and after a short while, she started getting more entrancing with her movements. Dear god, it was incredible. She was already learning how to get me interested so quickly and so early, it was almost impossible for this person to really be the woman I loved.

"Yuri! I...I feel something...it's...rushing out of me!"

"Y-Yeah, me too..."

"Yuri! Hold me!" She leaned downwards and wrapped her arms around me as best she could, and within a few moments, we released ourselves, our bodily fluids mixing with one another's. We remained the way we ended, panting and desperate to regulate our breathing. I kissed her forehead with a smile.

"You were great, Estelle."

She giggled slightly, still out of breath. "I'm glad you liked it, Yuri. I'm sorry I was so inexperienced."

"Not at all. For your first time, you did really well."

I picked her up slowly while I was still inside of her, and we plopped onto my bed. She slowly pulled myself out of her, and she rolled off of me and to my side on the bed, snuggling against me under my sheets. She rested her arm on my torso, still covered by my shirt. Her eyes started to shut, and she echoed a long, energetic yawn. She was tired. We both were.

"I'm going to take a nap. Good night, Yuri."

"'Night, Estelle."

Hell, it wouldn't kill me to get some more sleep, would it? I adjusted myself on the bed to get comfortable, Estelle's arm still placed on top of me. She leaned over to my ear and whispered:

"I love you, Yuri."

I turned my head to face her, and I kissed her precious lips once again.

"I love you, Estelle."


	2. Destiny of a Genius

Tales of Vesperia Chapter Two Destiny of a Genius

...How did this happen? How could I let my emotions get the better of me?

I don't even know how it happened. I, Rita Mordio, pride and joy of Aspio (at least, when it was still around), never expected any of this to happen. I mean, it was just a normal day like every other. So why did it have to be today for something like this to go on?

I was back in Halure, living there in a new cabin I had built for me. It was a nice, cozy little place, built for one person only. Me! Who else? It had a normal-sized bed, a couple of dressers and drawers, and of course, all of my studying equipment. Now that the blastia didn't work anymore, I started to learn more about the potential powers of spirits and mana. I found out that mana is, indeed, the source of life. It's more important to this world than water or soil. Without the mana, everything would die. I guess that's why the spirits were so effective against the Adephagos, since it was composed specifically of aer. Nothing but. That's why the spirits, who were created from the rebirth of apatheia with mana in their veins, were the perfect solution for destroying that abomination.

Oh, wait...That's right. I'm sorry, I went off without realizing. Let me just trace back a little bit.

I had left my cabin early that morning to get a sign of the blossoms falling, since at this time of year, they're so beautiful. I lived near Halure for...well, really, I lived there because there was nowhere else for me to really go, and it was closest to where Aspio used to be. Whenever I wanna go visit the Shaikos Ruins, they were in walking distance, too. So, I walked steadily towards the tree, watching the elegant pedals dance in the breeze, the breeze that never really seemed to disappear in this village. But then again, it was something I, personally, adored about this place. It was the perfect kind of weather for sitting near the tree and reading. I could do that all day...

But as I made my way to the tree, I ended up bumping into someone. Someone I had never seen before. Not in my entire life.

"Ouch!" I fell straight to the ground, while the one I bumped into did the same in turn. He quickly rose to his feet, and to my surprise, he reached out his hand for mine.

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you okay?"

I looked up to see him, and honestly, I wish I hadn't. If I didn't even look at him, I wouldn't be feeling what I felt right now. His face was smooth, filled with soft, silky skin, and he had eyes of the most brilliant mahogany. They seemed to dance in the reflection of my own when I stared into his. It was...magical.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I reached for his hand, grabbing it and exerting enough muscle to pull myself up to my feet. As I found myself standing there, dusting off my clothes, I looked back at him. What was wrong with me? For some reason, I just couldn't stop looking at him. Was it the eyes? The skin? Or maybe the stylish, dark-brown hair that covered his head? Perhaps his black clothes that reflected a gleam from the sunlight? What was it that made me so...addicted to him?

"S-Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was-"

"No, no, you don't have to apologize," he interrupted. "It was my fault, and I'm really sorry."

"O...Okay..." I felt my cheeks get warmer. Was I blushing? Unreal!

"Here, let me make it up to you."

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? I'd be honored to court a young lady such as yourself."

Oh, my god...Was he asking me out? I'm pretty sure he was asking me out! I'm almost CERTAIN he was asking me out!

"Are you...asking me out? On a date?"

What? Didn't I JUST cover that?

"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking?"

C'mon, say something! I had to break my gaze for just long enough to say something to him!

"R...Rita. Rita Mordio."

"Mordio? Hey, I've heard that name before."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I sure have. You're that young lady who traveled with Yuri Lowell and Princess Estellise, right? A little more than a year ago?"

"Y-Yes. I did."

"Oh, man...I can't believe I'm actually talking with you." He gently took my hand and started to shake it, kissing it slightly after a few shakes and sending a slight chill through my body. But it wasn't a BAD chill! No...it felt...really good.

"I-I'm not THAT great! Really! I-I'm not-"

"Rita." He gazed into my eyes, and for some odd reason, I fell for it. No. I fell for HIM. I couldn't believe this. This sort of thing had never happened to me before...

I, Rita Mordio, was in love with this man.

"I'm Jake. It's an honor-" He kissed my hand again, then looked back up at me- "And a privilege to meet you."

I smiled at him, something I don't think I've ever done to a guy before.

"Y-Yeah...likewise."

"So, will you honor me with your company this evening?"

I had to think about this for a moment. This man...Jake...he seemed a little TOO nice, at first, but I didn't sense any kind of hostility. If he was trying to lure me into a trap or something, then I definitely would have seen that coming. But he wasn't. He was an honest, caring guy, something I never really grew up around. I don't remember growing up around people who are naturally kind and giving to others.

"S-Sure. I'd like that."

"That's wonderful. What would you like to do?"

"Umm...How about a picnic? By the tree?"

"A picnic...sounds great. I'll meet you there at seven. How does that sound?"

What was I thinking? I was getting closer to him, only a few inches away from him. I stopped, though, my face dangerously close to his. Why was I acting this way around a guy I've never met and don't know anything about? But I couldn't help it. My body-and my heart-were acting according to how they felt. And they felt the need for his touch. My body wanted to recognize it, so that my heart and mind could remember it forever. I put my hand on his chest, unaware of what I was really doing anymore.

"That sounds...wonderful."

"All right, then I'll meet you there. See you later, Ms. Mordio."

"Please. Call me Rita."

He chuckled. "Very well. Rita." He pecked me on the forehead with his lips, and he was off. I turned slowly and watched him walk out of town and off on his own business. Hey...hang on a second...

Did I just agree to a date?

I couldn't believe it. My first date. And with a handsome, generous guy, to boot! Not every girl in the world has the privilege of saying that. I mean, I know my feelings aren't exactly great around other people-people I don't know, but this time was different. I wanted to make this work. I WANTED to. I wanted him to be in my life. I've never really been a spiritual kind of person-until we defeated the Adephagos, of course-but...I could feel it. There was no other way to explain it.

This was destiny at work. It was fate.

The night flew by, as if day became nonexistent. Seven o' clock sped right on by me, while I was still at my cabin getting ready for my date. I didn't really have any experience with this sort of thing. I mean, I know I wanted to look nice, but the only thing I had in my closet of clothes to wear for something like this was...

Oh, no...Not that. Please. Anything but that.

The outfit I got from that little brat when I got the Miska Doctoral Degree...That was all I had to wear? Really? No, no! I mean, I had a couple of other outfits, right? What about my Seeker outfit? Or my Spotlight Hog outfit? Anything but the first choice! That outfit had a part of my breasts showing in-

Hold on a second...am I actually starting to care about what I look like to another person?

Unbelievable. I had no idea I would ever see this day. The day when I became so absolutely overwhelmed with emotion, I actually felt like I needed to look good for someone else. I refused to allow myself to go on this date in my regular clothes. So, I had a decision to make, here.

How did it ever come to this? And it all happened so fast...TOO fast, in fact. I go to visit the Halure tree, I bump into some guy, he asks me out, and now, I have to be by the tree in less than ten minutes for our date. I had no choice. Miska Doctoral Degree, you're coming with me. I slipped into those clothes and walked out the door, doing my best to hold my head high.

And why not? I had a date with a great guy.

As I walked up the hill, my shoes suddenly dug into the ground. It was impossible to walk up a hill like this in heels, and this stupid outfit came with some. Damn...why the hell did I decide to come dressed like this? It was only a brief moment afterwards that I felt myself losing balance, and shortly after that, I started to fall.

"Whoa! I gotcha!" I felt the touch of an arm saving me from falling to the ground, slowly and gently pushing me back to my feet. As I turned around, I heard a slightly familiar voice speak into my ear.

"It's nice to see you again, Rita."

"Jake! Umm...T-Thanks for helping me there." Urgh! Dammit, Jake! Stop making me blush! It only makes me like you more.

"Anytime. So? You ready?"

"S-Sure." He took my hand and lead me up the hill, my cheeks turning even redder than they were before. His hand was warm, despite the weather being a little on the chilly side tonight. As we managed up the hill, I saw a properly-folded blanket and a well-crafted basket next to it. The blanket had already been spread out on the ground, and there were even pillows there for us to sit on so we wouldn't be uncomfortable while we were sitting. Even from over here, I could smell the aroma of the food he brought. It was heavenly.

He walked me over to my seat, and as a gentleman is expected to do, he carefully took my hand as I sat down, making sure I didn't stumble all over myself and fall over again. The pillow was soft, and its cushy feel was rather enjoyable to touch. I watched him as he took his seat, which was on a pillow only a foot or two away from me. His right arm reached for the basket, and it opened the lid, releasing the full extent of that heavenly aroma I scented before. It was a type of noodle, mixed with pork and rice.

"Did you cook this yourself?" I asked him.

He echoed a slight laugh. "Of course. Nothing less for you."

I blushed a little bit, and I looked down at the food he was giving me. It looked absolutely delicious, as if it could only be made by someone with years and years of top-grade experience. Normally, I didn't really care much for cooking, but I definitely knew a good meal when I saw one.

I lifted my chopsticks to taste the noodles. As I did, a brilliant sensation sewpt through my mouth, and as I slurped the noodles further in to be swallowed, I was practically infatuated with the flavor and texture. It wasn't just good. It was damn near perfect.

"This is so good! How did you get so good at this?" I asked him.

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Well, I've been cooking for about five years. Ever since I started traveling the world."

"Oh?" I said, inbetween my slurps and munches of food. "Why have you been traveling for so long?"

I glanced over at him, and he seemed more...serious. His face gave off a serious, sophisticated look. It wasn't like what I saw earlier that same day.

"I'm...searching for something. Something very important."

I blinked as I prevented myself from eating, and I slurped whatever noodles were hanging oh so unattractively from my mouth back into it. I licked my lips and smiled at him.

"Y'know, if you're looking for something, I know the perfect Guild for a job like that."

"Really? Who might that be?"

I snickered. "A Guild that goes by the name of: Brave Vesperia!"

"Brave Vesperia? Sounds professional enough."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, well...don't let the name fool you. They're all a bunch of weirdos."

"Oh? So, you're calling yourself a weirdo?"

"Huh? Hey, wait...how did you-"

"I know a lot about Brave Vesperia. Its members, its current rankings in the Guilds, who the leader is-almost everything there is to know about them. After the Adephagos was destroyed, Brave Vesperia was known throughout pretty much the entire world."

"Oh...That's right. We got really popular so suddenly, you know?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. My little sister was raving all about you guys."

"You have a little sister?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I had a sister."

I started to choke on my own spit. I didn't want to bring up something so tragic for someone.

"Jake, I...I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault."

"Do you mind...if I ask what happened?"

He smiled at me, gazing into my eyes. "When that giant tower first appeared, and everyone started getting sick, my sister was one of the first people to feel the effect. We were in Halure at the time, and...well, she got so sick, she couldn't fight it anymore. Whatever got her so sick...ended up taking her life."

"Jake...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a horrible memory. I just-"

I felt a finger place itself on my lips, preventing me from talking. His smile didn't break, and neither did his gaze. I gazed back into his eyes, finding it harder to break away by the second.

"I'm doing what I can to honor my sister's memory. I'm living my life, searching for the last thing she wanted. The one thing she desired more than anything in the world."

I nodded slowly, mezmorized by his touch. "That's admirable. She'd be so proud to hear you say that."

"But...There's always been a downside to traveling so much."

"What's that?"

"I never really had the time to worry about settling down with anyone. I never really had the time to meet any girls or start dating. This is actually my seventh time in Halure in five years. And out of everywhere I've been...I met you."

My heart started to flutter when he spoke those last words. Me? It was almost as if though we really WERE meant to meet. More than that...

"We were meant to be." I placed my hand on his, which was pressing against the ground to keep his balance. He smiled at me, and I lost myself in his eyes yet another time.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah...I really do. And I've never really been a spiritual person."

"Well, it's good that you believe now."

"Yeah." I giggled. "I...I really like you, Jake. You're a sweet, compassionate guy. There aren't a lot of people like you in this world."

"And I'm eternally grateful that you gave me a chance, Rita. You're such a wonderful person. I've only heard your name and your accomplishments while working with Brave Vesperia...but I've never got the chance to meet the real you."

I smiled warmly at him, slowly closing the distance between us.

"Well...I don't mind...giving you that chance."

"Really?" He closed in, as well, and we were only an inch or two away from one another.

"Y-Yeah...I don't mind. Really."

It was only a few seconds after that we shared a kiss. And for me, it was my first. I couldn't believe what was happening. Was this real? Was it just a dream? If it was, I swear to God, if ANYONE wakes me up, I'll blast them to hell with a barrage of meteors! I'll drown them with the mightiest depths of the sea with tidal waves! I'll...I'll...

I'm starting to feel weak. So powerless. I was losing control of my own body, and it felt so wonderful. His kiss had practically sent me into a warm, carressing daze. Our eyes were closed, and we wouldn't stop. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to enjoy this for as long as I possibly could, until finally, we had to separate for some air.

"Jake..." I panted.

"Rita..." he panted at me.

That didn't stop us from getting right back to the game, engaging in yet another hot and heavy kiss. I actually found myself pushing him down to the ground while he was holding my cheek in his hand, and we were laid out on the ground together, kissing in the brilliance of the dark night. The moon shined elegantly from the heavens, and the clouds started to dissipitate from the skies, clearing out for the moon's radiance to shine forth onto the world. The wind started to simmer down, though it was still cool and it formed into a slight breeze. It was a perfect setting for a perfect first date.

I broke from him and traced my finger down his cheek. "I have to go back home now."

He smiled at me. "I understand. You want me to see you off?"

I shook my head, kissing him for a split second again. "No. I'll go there myself."

"All right. Be careful."

I kissed him once again. "Don't worry about me."

"Now, you know I can't do that. I'll always worry about you."

I giggled at his genuine affection, and to my dismay, I stood up from the ground, watching him sit back up to meet me. "I...I want to do this again. Just come get me anytime, okay?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Actually..."

"Hmm?" I blinked at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Uhh...Forget it. It's not important. I'll see you later."

"Wait!" I blurted as I watched him walk away. He turned to face me, a smile lit across his face. "Hmm?"

"Are you gonna leave without...my goodnight kiss?"

He chuckled slightly, and he walked back over to me. After gently taking my hand, he closed our distance with his face, and we locked lips once again to enjoy yet another kiss. Sadly, it lasted only a few seconds before we split again.

"Goodnight, Rita. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Jake."

I watched him walk off in the distance, down the slope and possibly out of town. It took me a few moments to process what the hell just happened to me. I just got done kissing someone I only met earlier that same day. What's more, I think I'm starting to feel something strong for him. Something I don't think I've ever felt before for anyone.

Oh my god...Was this...love?

Love...A powerful four-letter word that was also an extremely powerful emotion, one that supposedly had the power to determine the fate of so many different things. When a love reaches a certain strength, supposedly, it can conquer anything. If we had that kind of love in our group, we might have been able to bring down the Adephagos a lot easier than we did. Of course, I can't really be certain, but...Ohh, this "love" thing is confusing! All I know is that...I felt it for him. Jake. This emotion...it's unsettling. I could literally feel my stomach twisting in a knot whenever I shut my door behind me when I got home. It made me a little sick, actually. I could feel myself starting to get a little drowsy. Maybe because I was sleepy. I slowly sat down on my bed and stretched my legs, finally shifting so I was laying on my bed, covered beneath my sheets and snuggled warmly into my pillow.

I didn't really care that the picnic stuff we had earlier was still out there, near the tree. Oh, well. Someone else will just come by and pick it up, or take it to the mayor's or something. Whatever they do with it, I didn't care. All I cared about was getting some sleep, and sure enough, I started to fall under the control of the sandman. I was falling asleep.

When I awoke that morning, I did so at the sound of graceful chirps from small birds hanging from a branch outside of my window. I don't know how, but I was somehow wrapped in my pajamas, consisting of nothing but a plain, somewhat raggedy shirt that stretched low enough to cover most of my legs that was a light-blue color. As I exhaled a yawn, a slight knock suddenly came to my door. Slowly yet surely, I made my way to the door, completely unaware that I was in pajamas, and I reached for the knob and turned it slowly, opening the door to reveal the man I had dreamt of...

Jake.

I was so exposed, and I immediately slammed the door in his face, completely ignorant to how rude that must have looked. Naturally, it was because I was embarrassed, but I didn't know whether or not he understood that. I reached into my dresser and quickly slipped on my normal attire, hastily opening the door once again to see him standing there, a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Rita, are you all right?"

"Yeah!" I said, exhaling in the middle of my sentence and signaling I was slightly out of breath.

"All right, then. Is this a bad time? I can come back later."

"No! Not at all! What's the matter, Jake?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you last night, before I left...but I didn't really have the courage to."

"Oh?"

"So, I stayed up most of last night thinking about it, and I finally decided that...I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me...what?"

He took my hands into his, and we gazed at one another, mine being a slightly mystified one. "Jake...?"

"Rita...I realized that I don't want to leave Halure again. Not without you, at least."

"Jake...I..."

"That's why...I wanted to ask you something very important. I've never asked this of anyone before..."

"Jake...?"

He kissed my hands and once again stared back into my eyes. God, I couldn't get enough of those gorgeous eyes...

"Rita...Come with me. Come with me to see the world." 


End file.
